Memories
by J R Audette
Summary: Jack is on a mission off world and he gets poisoned. more coming soon


Memories

J R Audette

It was an abnormal night in Minnesota with clouds everywhere and rain falling on the tin roof of General Jack O'Neill's house. He could not sleep because of this and he found himself thinking about missions that he had been on in his career in the military.

There was one mission that he remembered quite vividly. He did not like to remember it; he had been a jerk to his team. People had told him it wasn't his fault but he could not shake the thought that he should have been more cautious. He had been in a fire fight when he was infected. If he had shot at the bugs they would have probably gone away, but at the time he had perceived the oncoming replicators as a bigger threat.

Then jack found himself in a state of sleep, he could still hear the rain faintly on the roof of his house and he could control what he was dreaming about but his eyes were closed and he at least thought he was asleep.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1

"Sir, are you ok?" Sam asked as jack fell to the ground after getting stung by a small insect that had been crawling up his leg for more than 10 minutes. She wasn't sure if he had seen them or noticed when it had started crawling up his leg, but if he had he had not cared as he had been shooting replicators.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just keep those damn replicators away from me!! He said as he tried to crawl away from the scorpion like insects.

Cover me!!! Sam ordered as she got prepared to turn and shoot some of the bugs that were approaching the rest of the team.

Got it. Daniel replied as he stepped out from reloading his pistol.

Carter abruptly turned and sprayed in the general direction of the bugs and took pleasure in watching the rest of them turn and flee as she had scared them with the site of the death of the largest one, presumably the queen.

"Sam a little help up here?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said as she turned and resumed firing at the replicators.

SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1

Jack suddenly woke up. He remembered after that he had passed out but could not remember anything else, for obvious reason, until they were back on the base and he was in the sick bay. This was Jacks favorite room on the base and he never new why he was in there. Everything that he had encountered was new to the human race, so very little could be done with any human medicine. Jack had though for a while that he deserved a medal, without him the Janet would not have made many of the advances that she had. Though that would mean getting up in front of a lot of people and giving a speech so he never brought it up.

Jack had no clue what time it was but knew he was on leave so he could sleep as long as he wanted. He shut his eyes and found himself dreaming about the same day. But he was now in the infirmary

SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1- SG1

Jack woke up to find Sam next to him watching him, waiting for him to wake up. He knew that she had probably been there since they had returned from the mission. Yet she was deep in thought and didn't notice him awaken.

"Hey Sam," jack asked trying to be quiet as not to scare her, "what happened on P9X334?"

"Sir, I didn't realize that you had woken up." Sam stammered trying to gather her thoughts. She had been thinking about how things could have been different if somehow she was not military. She had liked Jack as more than a co-worker and more than a friend for a long time and these feelings had often been manifested into actions in many different circumstances.

"Yeah well you looked like you were about to make a discovery that would save the world, but I couldn't let that happen." Jack remarked.

"How do you feel sir?" Sam asked trying to get away from the fact that jack knew she was deep in thought and hoping that he wouldn't ask what she was actually thinking about.

"Just like I did before I left on the mission." Jack answered "Did the doc say how long I am going to be trapped in here?" Jack asked

"She didn't say, she did say that you could have pain in your leg when you woke up but it doesn't look that bad." Sam said looking down to his leg which was bandaged upon their return.

Janet had been checking patients all day; she seemed to have no break. She walked back over to Colonel O'Neill not really knowing how long he would be out or if there was deadly poison in the stinger of the bug. Even if there was poison there was no way she would know what to do to extract it. As she approached she heard Sam talking to Jack and hoped that he felt ok. He was a very important member of the personnel on Cheyenne Mountain Air Force base.

"Colonel how do you feel?" Janet asked.

"Well I feel like I could go out and kick some more replicator ass, but I am also willing to be that there is no way I will be able to leave this room until you shine that stupid pen light in my eye, and tell me there is nothing abnormal with my situation." Jack said remembering the countless number of times that he had had that pen pointed in his eyes when there seemed to be no reason.

"Well as you know Colonel I cannot release you to go back on active duty until you have been cleared and to do that I have to run the same test that I always run which does include testing for concussions." Janet explained.

"Thought not, I guess I am used to it though." Jack wished that he could just get up and prove that nothing was wrong.

A few days later Jack had been cleared to leave the infirmary and was a few days away from returning to the field. SG-1 had been on a mission and had come back with nothing unusual to tell about but he never liked watching his team go through the gate without him.

Sam was headed to see Jack and give him a little info form the last mission but when she got to his room she found something that she would never forget.


End file.
